sonjas_adventure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Zavok
Zavok (ザボック Zabokku?) is one of the primary antagonists in Sonic Lost World. He is a Zeti and the leader of the Deadly Six. When Dr. Eggman came to the Lost Hex, Zavok and the other members of the Deadly Six were forced into serving the doctor due to the effects of the Cacophonic Conch. After Sonic the Hedgehog arrived and got rid of the conch, Zavok and the others rebelled against Eggman and took control of his forces. Zavok then enacted his plan to achieve world domination by using Eggman's Extractor to make himself and the other Deadly Six stronger, while destroying Earth, but was ultimately defeated by Sonic. Role in the series Personality Zavok is a merciless and cruel being. He is very serious, ferocious, brutal and dark, often deploying graphical threats of death and destruction, and he has little tolerance for failure, though he mostly keeps his cool. Power-hungry and ever focused on his goals, Zavok does not let anything stand in his way. Despite his intensiveness though, Zavok has occasionally displayed a sarcastic and dry sense of humor. Zavok is a quite cunning and intelligent opportunist. Always observant, he studies his opponents in advance and knows how to use a situation to his advantage, knowing he would learn more about Sonic when Zazz fought him regardless of the outcome and using Tails to his advantage when they accidentally caught him. He is also manipulative, tricking Zeena into fighting Sonic with praise and compliments, and sending Sonic into disarray with psychological taunts. Zavok comes off as very prideful. He disdains the idea of being in servitude to another being which can aggravate him to the point where he will speak up despite the danger present to him. Zavok's pride transcends into arrogance, which is shown in his mockery at Eggman for attempting to enslave him and the Zeti and at Sonic challenging him. He also has a bit of an ego in that he thinks he is better than everybody else, calling himself "the one Zeti" Sonic could not defeat even after losing to the hedgehog beforehand. Like the other Deadly Six, Zavok is inherently malicious, sadistic and violent. He relishes in inflicting pain, torturing and killing others, telling Sonic how he would enjoy his screams and fear. He also find joy in tormenting others psychologically, gleefully taunting Sonic with the losses of his friends. An omnicidal monster, he has no qualms about causing global genocide for his own gain or personal reasons, as he was perfectly content with destroying the Earth for the benefits of his team. Likewise, Zavok is very vengeful and will seize any opportunity for retribution; once Eggman had no means of controlling him, Zavok quickly sought to make him play for his abuse, going as far to destroy his world to spite him, and plotted to turn Tails against Sonic after being humiliated by Sonic. Relationships Rivalry with Sonja Farrington Sonja and Zavok are both leaders (The Deadly Six and Lombax Six). When Sonja is brainwashed, she is friends with Zavok and gets along with him very well. She has a rivalry with Zavok after being back to normal from her Zeti Form and out of the darkness in her heart. Category:Villains Category:Males